


REM Sleep

by tellezara



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellezara/pseuds/tellezara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dreams.</p><p>Drabble written for gyakuten100 Livejournal community. Explicit with mention of masturbation, hence separate from the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	REM Sleep

It was always sudden, an instantaneous switch from normal conversation to a passionate kiss eagerly reciprocated with more to follow. His subconscious wasn’t interested in the whys and wherefores, only the intense sexual contact that seemed more and more vivid every time he dreamed, till he could taste the tongue darting around in his mouth and feel a hand slipping inside his trousers to touch and caress. It frustrated him a lot – that he was dreaming about this so consistently, and worse, that it had such an arousing effect on him upon waking. He’d tried to put it down to some kind of sleep cycle problem before now, some stress-related trigger that had set off these inexplicable dreams, but this morning’s had been the most sordid one yet, so hot and fast and furious that when the alarm clock’s buzzing terminated the encounter he awoke to find he had the hardest, most painful erection he’d ever experienced and a terrible yearning to climax. He lay, staring at ceiling for a few moments, aware of the aching, swollen sensation down below. A sense of dejection washed over him. So it had come to this. He had no choice but to accept it now.

“Dammit, Edgeworth,” Phoenix sighed, closing his eyes to recall the dream and reaching down to masturbate.


End file.
